daraisfandomcom-20200213-history
At'hitak
Credits to Bigy213 for writing the lore. The At’hitak tribe are a native group of dark skinned men brought to Darais by Dara when their entire village was erased from the world by a mudslide. It is thought they were brought before the people of Janesborough though the discovery of the At’hitak people is still fresh and much to learn. Their builds are naturally broad, tall and strong, though eye colours and hair colours range throughout. Although the tribe is all men, they often have sex with, (well... rape) their slaves and captives they gain from sacking nearby villages. The At’hitaks are known for their fierce training, though on the other hand they are also known to produce the fiercest fighters, trained from birth, hunting pigs at 2 weeks and elk at 3. Religion and Beliefs The At’hitak tribe’s gods are elements, they worship them and pray to a certain god for their particular favour and help. The god Farrk (Fire) is the most worshipped, prayed for victory and succes, to light the way in battles and give strength to their swords. They praise Farrk for their victories so far, believing those who are skilled with their weapons were chosen by Farrk himself. The goddess Earrk (Earth) is worshipped by the farmers, prayed for fruitful harvests, for good weather and plenty game. The god Warrk (Water) is worshipped when the At’hitak’s set sail, prayed for good seas, and for plentiful food from the sea. Finally the god Darrk (Dark) is worshipped by only a few, though once he was worshipped massively. Darrk is believed to plan all deaths and all deaths happen because he planned them. He lost the respect when they were wiped out from the landslide. Slavery The At’hitak’s believe that weakness is an evil fault, so when they win a battle they take the fallen as slaves and do with them as they please, their lives will now belong to them. The slaves are kept in a cage, shared by a few others, they are fed if they work what is expected of them. When they feel like, the At’hitak will take their choice and rape who they feel like. The At’hitak have no sexual preference, believing that if you only preferred one gender you are missing the other half of life’s fun. If and when a slave is pregnant the tribe member will either sacrifice the child ( if it is female ) to earn a god’s favour or raise it into their Tribe. Though the slaves fear all of the tribe members they especially live in fear of ‘The Tickler’. The Warlord/leader Unlike other villages, towns or other civilisation, the leaders of the At’hitak are not appointed by being born into it, when the previous leader has fallen they pick the top three strongest and smartest people. Those then choose their favoured god and are left in a cage themed of what the god is, ( Farrk’s cage is red with flicks of flame along the sides, Warrk’s is blue with waves and so on), whoever dies last is known to of been favoured by that god and is then the new leader. Though the leader will be killed by their tribe if they lead too many defeats. When one has led so many victories and changed their village for the better they are chosen as The Warlord. They are marked with a colour of their favoured god, they are then looked up to, loved as much as the leader and will lead all the battles. Currently, Idi Kilk leads the At’hitak tribe, although he is also their chosen warlord, the first to bear both titles. He was chosen by Farrk and wields flame and fury.